Finding love
by Goddess of martial arts
Summary: Clary never believed in love, when she meets this certain golden boy, can he melt her cold heart?
1. Before the party

**Hey people! This is a totally new story. **

**So the chapter song is Imagine Dragons "Demons".**

**For a Christmas treat I give you a new story.**

**Hopefully you like it and I am totally gonna change the pen name.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Clary's POV**

July 15

**Izzy: Clary, come over to the mall.**

**Me: Why?**

**Izzy: No time 2 explain.**

**Me: Fine =(**

**Izzy: Sucker**

**Me: Meanie**

**Izzy: Just come.**

**Me: Fine**

Clary walked quickly over to Isabelle, she was sitting beside a Café. "Izzy, I am here and what the heck do you want?" I asked. "Clary, we're going to a party!" squealed Izzy.

I sighed, Isabelle was going dress shopping, also known as dress hunting.

"Where is the party at?" I asked, "Magnus Bane's place." she answered.

Magnus Bane was this guy who loved glitter and fashion, he also threw the best parties.

"Clary! Quit standing there like an idiot, we are going shopping!" said Izzy.

Isabelle dragged me into the most expensive shop in the mall. "Izzy, this place is expensive, how are you going to pay?" I asked and whined.

Izzy gave me a smirk and held up a credit card. "Mom" she answered.

Izzy ran all over the place until she found the perfect dress for me, when she did, she made me wear it.

I quickly slipped on the dress. When I stepped out Izzy smiled.

"Oh my gosh, it's perfect and it matches your eyes." Said Izzy, who then pushed me to a mirror.

I looked at the mirror and saw me in a strapless green dress which up to my thigh.

"Iz, find your dress and then I'm getting out of this place." I said.

Izzy rushed everywhere until she found the perfect dress which was a silky black dress that hugged her tightly and was up to her thighs.

* * *

Me and Izzy walked into Izzy's house. "Izzy, you never told me that you were rich!" I exclaimed, "You never asked." she said stubbornly.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" I asked, "Well I have three brothers which are Jace, Alec and Max." She said.

"I know them but Jace doesn't look like you." I said shocked, "Jace is my adopted brother." explained Isabelle "Now we start on your look."

Isabelle started to curl up my hair and put on layers of liquid eye liner. The eye liner felt weird. Then Isabelle started to put on blood red lipstick with light green eye shadow. When Isabelle was satisfied of how I looked I sighed and looked at the mirror.

I looked absolutely gorgeous. "Thank you Izzy!" I said happily.

"Clary, you still need shoes and accessories!" Said Izzy

I sighed again.

Izzy found a pair of 5 inch green heels and instructed me to put it on. I quickly slipped it on. Then I had dangly gold hoop earrings.

"Are we done yet Iz?" I asked. "Not until we ask the guys." smiled Izzy.

* * *

Me and Izzy went into Jace's room and found him reading, when we walked in he smirked in our direction. "Well ladies, need some Jace?" he asked.

"Jace tell me what you think of Clary's outfit." Said Izzy. Jace looked at me from head to toe and I blushed a lot.

Jace smirked even more when he saw me blush.

"I think you look beautiful Red." He said, "My name is not Red genius." I said dripping with sarcasm, "Wow, how flattering, I'm a genius." said a very annoying Jace.

I groaned, he was so damn annoying.

I walked out of his room, cursing.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

When I saw Clary walk in this room, I almost fell off my chair. Clary was so hot, so beautiful.

When I smirked in her direction she blushed, she didn't know how beautiful. When she blushed those cute rosy cheeks, I wanted her so damn bad.

When she stalked out of the room, I frowned.

"Jace, do you like her?" Izzy asked, "Maybe Iz, just maybe." I said, with that Izzy gave me a dreamy look then started saying things like "You guys are going to be so cute together!" or "Jace and Clary sitting on a tree, K - I -S - S - I - N - G, first comes love then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

"Iz?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up"

Izzy walked out of the room while I day dreamed.

* * *

**Not to bad huh? I think it was ok, what about you? Tell me what you think, please. Also, no hate mail, I hate hate-mail. Merry Christmas to all!**

**With love, Kelly =D**


	2. Real chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my redo story of whatever it's called. (I forgot the title! I was the writer!)**

**Hope you like it. I decided to abandon it and write it like this.**

**Isn't the title beautiful?**

**Rated K+ or T.**

**Merry Christmas to all!**

**Read and Review, I love positive comments!**

**Cheers!**

* * *

**Summary: Clary never believed in love, when she meets this certain golden boy, will he help her find love, or not?**

**Chapter 1 : I don't believe in love.**

**Clary's POV**

Clary never believed in love, she never did. People say that love comes to you in a matter of time or it's true love at first sight. Clary never believed that, she thought it was gibberish so she never went out with anyone and refused all the guys when they asked her out.

Even Isabelle tried to blind date her, hoping that Clary would find her true love. It never worked out, Izzy was so close to giving up, but she constantly reminded herself it was her mission.

"Clary! Look you have to find someone or you'll grow old and rot to death lonely and all by yourself." exclaimed Izzy, "Izzy, you think too much and FYI, I don't believe in love so deal with it." I said coolly, "Ain't going to happen missy." I said crossing my arms, "Or will you." Izzy smiled a secretive and both evil look, I frowned, "Iz, what are you planning?" I said preparing to tackle her.

Izzy took a step closer and said "Clary, relax we are going Magnus Bane's place for a party."

Magnus Bane was this super sparkly or glittery guy who also threw the best party but for no reason.

I sighed, "Izzy, it's summer. I want to stay home and watch the television.", "Too bad Clary, I decided already." smirked Izzy.

When Izzy wanted to do something she got what she wanted.

"Great" I muttered.

Izzy gave me a fake look of hurt, "I am amazing at outfits! How dare you!" said Izzy.

Izzy dragged me to her car while I tried my best to make an excuse which Izzy ignored.

* * *

When we got to her house, I mean mansion, my jaw dropped open.

"Izzy, you never told me you were this rich!" I half shouted, "You never asked." smiled Izzy, "And?" I asked trying to get her to tell me more, "My parents are Maryse and Robert Lightwood, the lawyers, happy?" asked Izzy.

I was in total shock.

* * *

When we were in her room, Izzy immediately opened her over flowing closet trying to find the perfect dresses while I tried my best to stay awake.

Several hours later...

"Clary! Wake up!" screeched Izzy.

I woke up instantly, "I found it!" said Izzy.

She handed me a strapless, sparkly emerald green dress that probably reached my thigh. Izzy also pointed toward the washroom clearly wanting me to change into it.

I dashed into the washroom and quickly slipped on to the dress.

Izzy somehow managed to tame my untameable curly hair. She made it look curly in a prettier version, then she quickly put green eyeliner which made my eyes pop and put on transparent lip gloss.

Izzy handed me matching green 5 inch heels. "Oh no, not those death traps." I shook my head. "Izzy gave me a very scary death look so I slipped into it and put on the straps. "How do you wear these killing machines?" I asked, "Practice" replied Izzy.

Izzy then grabbed her dress and dashed to the washroom to get herself ready.

* * *

When she was done she said "Let's go see what Jace thinks.", "Jace is your brother?", "He's adopted.", "You never told me." I said, "You never asked." Izzy smirked.

I then got dragged into Jace's room, his room was so white and plain, it was horrible.

Jace was sitting on his bed reading. He didn't even bother to look at us when we walked in.

"Jace how do we look?" asked Izzy impatiently, "Eh" replied Jace.

Izzy grabbed a pillow and threw it at Jace.

"What the hell was that for?" said Jace, "For not answering." grinned Izzy.

Jace looked at me head to toe and I didn't even blink, when he smirked I didn't blush, I frowned and he looked shocked.

I rolled my eyes and turned my heel and walked out of the door.

* * *

**Jace's P**

I was reading the best book ever _Harry Potter and the half-blood_ _prince, _I was at the part where Dumbledore died. I never trusted you Snape, I knew you were evil.

But then they had to come in, I was annoyed, but when I saw then I was in shock.

The Clary was right here in my room. Clary was the only girl who didn't fall for me.

"Jace how do we look?" asked Izzy impatiently, "Eh" I replied.

That was when I got hit by that damned pillow of mines, and yet I was reading! How dare she!

"What the hell was that for?" I asked, "For not answering." grinned Izzy.

I will get my revenge after I check out Clary.

I looked at her from head to toe and she didn't even smile! She did not just do that! Jace does not fall for girls! Girls fall for me!

Great now I look like at total dufus.

After Clary left, Izzy was smiling like a maniac.

"What?" I asked impatiently, "Wittle Jace is in wove!" sing-songed Izzy "When's your wedding?".

I threw a pillow at her.

This is a big problem, I am in love for the first time.

The girl doesn't even look at me. I'm sad.

* * *

**There it is the redo version! Till next time. What will happen?**

**Will Jace get jealous when Clary meets someone?**

**Will Clary meet someone? **

**I need supportive ideas people!**

**Read, review, brag about it to others, tell me how awesome it is, fav the story, follow it, fav the writer and so on.**

**Merry X-mas! -Kelly**


	3. The Party

**Ok, new chapter for Finding Love. **

**Happy almost New Year people! I know I don't update that much, but my excuse is that I was having a writer's block again. Ain't my fault.**

**Dedicated to everyone who enjoys this story!**

**For people who don't, I didn't do anything so stop reading ,no negative comments.**

**Tell me what I need to improve and what's good.**

**Some language and other stuff.**

**Read and review please!**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2: The Party

Clary's POV

After I walked out of that place, I just felt full of emotions. Then I was interrupted by Izzy while I was thinking.

"Clary!" yelled Izzy, "What?", "You know, someone has a crush on you." squealed Izzy, "Don't care." I muttered, "Are you serious? Jace has a crush on you!"

My jaw fell. "Seriously?", "You have a crush on Jace!" said Izzy.

I scoffed.

"For your information, I do not like him, were you saying that just to see my reaction?" I asked.

Isabelle suddenly looked so serious, it started to scare me.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, answer the question you idiot!", Izzy stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Well?", Izzy nodded again serious.

Then Izzy kept making kissy faces and was annoying me to death so I "accidentally spilled" water on her.

That's when all hell broke loose.

**At the party**

When Clary and Isabelle walked into Magnus Bane's place, Clary's jaw dropped.

The place was fantastic! Clary looked at Isabelle and knew she was thinking the same thing.

They were greeted by Magnus, it was pretty strange.

"Did you see Alex?" asked Magnus, "Aw, Magnus are you in love?" I asked grinning, "Maybe" replied Magnus.

Magnus was blushing furiously, so I smiled. Then he walked away.

When I went to find Izzy, I found her with my best friend Simon. Simon was a nerdy guy who had a band with ridiculous names.

_*Flashback*_

_10 year old Clary was sitting in an library reading manga books, she was reading Death Note volume 4._

_She was at the part where Light was about to... Clary was interrupted by a boy in a squeaky voice._

_"Hey, are you done reading that yet?" asked a squeaky voice, Clary turned her head and found a boy about her age wearing oversized glasses. "Nope, but you can read with me if you want." said Clary._

_After that she learned his name was Simon and that they had the same interests. Then they started hanging out and soon became the best of friends._

Clary walked over to Izzy and Simon, but had trouble because of those damn heels of mine.

Clary tripped and was prepared to break her spine, but a certain golden boy saved her.

"Hello fair maiden." said Jace, "Hello Goldilocks." I replied casually, "Aw, you think I'm adorable?" asked Jace sarcastically, "No, I think you're the ugliest person ever." I smirked, "Is that so?" asked Jace, "No, I also think that you are incredibly stupid, an asshole and a arrogant guy." I replied.

I looked at Jace whose jaw was open and in shock, with that I walked away without wobbling but almost tripped again but was caught by another man whore who was named Sebastian Verlac.

"Hello beautiful." said Sebastian, "Not working." I told him. I looked into those dark eyes of his, he was leaning in slowly and I was trying to get away as fast as possible then he grabbed me closer and then I slapped him.

He winced a bit then held on to me tighter and pushed me against the wall and was kissing me hungrily.

I ran from him and walked as quickly as possible to Simon and Izzy.

"Izzy! Simon! Help!" I said, "What?" said Izzy, "Sebastian the creep is creeping me out." I shuddered, "I know that feeling." said Izzy, "Why were you making out with him?" asked Simon, "I was not he kidnapped me." I said grimacing at the memory. Simon and Izzy looked at me in pity.

**Jace's POV**

When I caught Clary I was ready to make her fall for me but she didn't. She just ran from me literally, she was the first girl who did so.

Then I saw that asshole and creep Sebastian caught Clary. Clary tripped again? Wow, she's clumsy.

Then I saw Sebastian talking to Clary, he pushed her to the wall and was kissing my Clary! Wait, Clary isn't mine, I wish she was.

I saw Clary slap him. Go Clary! Then she walked away angrily. Sebastian stared after her in delight.

I wanted to beat Sebastian up so badly for hurting Clary. I wanted to kiss her not that asshole.

I wanted to protect Clary, I wanted to tell Clary that she was mine, but Clary isn't falling for me. I want her to be mine.

I was going to make her fall for me and I will make sure it happens.

I walked over to Clary to ask if she was alright.

"Hello Clary. Are you alright?" I asked, "Not really." said Clary in a soft voice, Clary looked so vulnerable.

"Well Clary, do you want me to beat up the asshole?" I asked, Clary nodded.

Yep, she was so going to fall for me.

I grinned as I waved to Clary and walked over to Sebastian.

"Hi Seb." I smirked, "Still in love with Clary?" sneered Sebastian "Clary is going to be mine Jace." with that I was so angry I punched Sebastian in the nose and in the left eye. I then kicked him in the nuts and walked away happy.

I could tell Sebastian was in pain but do I care? No, I don't care because he is him.

"Clary, he's finished." I smiled proudly. Clary grinned then kissed me gently on the lips and walked away to Izzy.

I was in shock, I was so happy. Clary finally did it, without me having to do it.

I was confused too, did she do it because she liked me or did she do it because she was thanking me as a friend? I was confused and I hoped she thought of me as more than a friend.

**Clary's POV**

I smiled, I kissed Jace on the lips. I knew he liked me but did I like him? I'm not sure if I am but I think I'm slowly falling for him.

I turned around and saw Jace very happy and still in shock, yeah he totally is in love with me.

"Izzy, guess what?" I asked, "I saw you kissing Jace! I knew you'd do it!" exclaimed Izzy, "Ok, Izzy I felt like it." I raised my hands in surrender. Izzy gave me a knowing look before making her hands into a heart. For the first time I blushed as red as a tomato.

"Well are you and Simon going out yet?" I asked while Izzy was drinking something pink, Izzy chocked on it and when she stopped chocking she blushed. "Don't tell anyone but, I like Simon." whispered Izzy, "Izzy, Simon is in love with you." I said, Izzy's eyes widened, "Really?" I nodded. Izzy shrieked and jumped up and down.

"Izzy, can we go home now?" I asked while I yawned. Izzy nodded happily.

At least I was going to have a good sleep, I saw Jace looking at me so I smiled and he smiled back. Yep, it's official, I was starting to fall for him.

**Well what do you think? I think it went pretty well. Read and review. I will try to write more next time and I will start updating on the other stories too. Cheers! -Kelly**

**P.S. R&R!**


End file.
